


San Francisco

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nie wiem co się tu dzieję! mam nadzieję, że odnajdę się na tej stronie :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Francisco

Okej, Harry w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał. No może trochę. Dobra, całkowicie miał tego świadomość. Wiedział, że to kiedyś nastąpi, tak czy inaczej. Ale na wszystkie kwiatki jego mamy, nie teraz. To był najgorszy okres, najgorszy z możliwych, niewłaściwy czas na ten list. Przeglądał właśnie brązowe koperty i paczki, kiedy trafił na wiadomość zaadresowaną do siebie. Krajowy Sztab Wojskowy dopiero teraz postanowił mu odpowiedzieć, po pięciu latach. Zgłosił swoją kandydaturę, mając ogromną nadzieję, że przyjmą go do wojska, że stanie się prawdziwym żołnierzem, będzie służyć krajowi. Takie było jego marzenie, odkąd pamiętał. Ale było tak do czasu, aż poznał Louisa, pokochał go, oświadczył się, a teraz w drodze był ich synek, który miał urodzić się za dwa miesiące. Zapomniał o swoim zgłoszeniu; wojsko nie dało mu odpowiedzi, więc stwierdził, że po prostu go nie chcą i zajął się swoim życiem. Jeszcze przed ślubem znalazł pracę, bo chciał być dobrym mężem i ojcem. Potem kupili dom na przedmieściach San Francisco i Harry wyznał Louisowi, że chce założyć rodzinę, chciał mieć dziecko. Louis nie był ku temu chętny. Był jeszcze młody, chciał pójść na studia, rozwijać się i spełniać marzenia. Chciał mieć własne biuro podróży. Dla dwudziestodwulatka cały świat stał otworem i w tak młodym wieku naprawdę nie chciał się godzić na dziecko, o które jego mąż tak długo go błagał. A właśnie. Z małżeństwem też nie było łatwo. Kochał Harry'ego, bardzo. Nie widział świata poza nim, ale gdy starszy o sześć lat mężczyzna oświadczył się mu, Louis nie zgodził się od razu. Musiał to sobie przemyśleć. To było dla niego zbyt szybko. Znali się dopiero trzy lata i może dla niektórych to wystarczający czas, aby chcieć ślubu, ale nie dla Louisa. Może nie był gotowy, a może to faktycznie chodziło o spełnianie marzeń. Jednak po długim zastanowieniu i rozmowie z mamą zgodził się, przyjął oświadczyny. Harry nigdy nie był bardziej szczęśliwy, zwłaszcza, że musiał długo czekać i bał się okropnie, że Louis się nie zgodzi, a on go straci. Ale byli już razem ponad cztery lata, Louis dla swojego męża zrezygnował praktycznie ze wszystkiego. Zgodził się też na dziecko, mimo że do tej pory nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chce je mieć, a miał rodzić już niedługo. Wszystko było ładnie i pięknie, i kochali się. Louis nigdy nie narzekał na swoje życie i wbrew pozorom był szczęśliwy. Harry był niesamowity i cieszył się, że szatyn zgodził się na ślub. I mimo że czasem dopadał go smutek, szczególnie kiedy jego mąż był w pracy, a on sam w domu, gdy myślał o tym, że nie będzie miał swojej wymarzonej pracy, że tak szybko nie pojedzie do Tajlandii, to było dobrze, naprawdę dobrze. Harry dbał o niego, nawet o wiele bardziej gdy zaszedł w ciążę, a Louisowi niczego nie brakowało. Kochali się wzajemnie oraz swoje jeszcze nienarodzone dziecko i tak już miało być - idealnie.

Do czasu, aż Harry otworzył kopertę i przeczytał o wezwaniu do jednostki wojskowej. Dokładnie za tydzień miał stawić się na rekrutację.. albo po prostu zrezygnować, odmówić. I co miał zrobić? To od zawsze było jego marzeniem. Jego serce dudniło, gdy pomyślał o tym, że faktycznie mógłby zostać żołnierzem, mógłby robić to, czego od zawsze pragnął - służyć Ameryce. Byłby spełnionym człowiekiem…

Przecież był. Miał pięknego męża, którego kochał ze wzajemnością, za niedługo miał zostać ojcem. To były jego priorytety: miłość i rodzina. Z tego powinien być dumny, dążyć do szczęścia Louisa, do tego, by niczego im nie zabrakło, aby ich dziecko urodziło się zdrowe i dorastało w szczęśliwym domu. Nie mógł tego od tak po prostu zostawić, zaprzepaścić to, o co tak bardzo walczył, opuścić Louisa, o którego serce bił się rękami i nogami. Zrezygnować z tego wszystkiego dla jednego głupiego marzenia… Tam mógł przecież stracić życie. Tutaj miał Louisa, swojego jeszcze nienarodzonego synka, mamę, siostrę. Rodzinę i przyjaciół. Z pewnością nie byliby zadowoleni gdyby coś mu się stało.

Ale z drugiej strony chciał. Bardzo chciał. Czy to źle, że pomimo całego zdenerwowania, gdy odnalazł kopertę, wewnętrznie cieszył się jak dziecko? Miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć i jednocześnie załamać ręce. Przecież… spełniłby swoje marzenie. Spełniłby samego siebie. Codziennie ćwiczył co najmniej godzinę, codziennie biegał, prowadził zdrowy styl życia i tak powtarzał Louisowi, że to dla zdrowia. Sam nawet czasem w to uwierzył, ale prawda była taka, że nawet jeśli już nie myślał o wojsku, to w głębi duszy pragnął, aby w końcu dostać pozytywną odpowiedź. Chciał być w idealnej kondycji, tak na wszelki wypadek. Chciał zostać żołnierzem.

Tak, to jedna sprawa. A druga to, czy chciał zostawić Louisa i ich synka. Chwilę się nad tym zastanowił i bił się w pierś, bo nie powinien. To już oznaczało zdradę. Był silnym facetem, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na łzy w jego oczach. Usiadł na krześle w kącie, bo zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Już miał wyrzuty sumienia tylko dlatego, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Louis i dziecko są tym, co go uszczęśliwia. Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież tu nie było nad czym się zastanawiać! A więc skąd te wątpliwości?

Nie wiedział, co powinien był wybrać, taka była prawda. Powiedział sobie, że do cholery, wybrał już dawno temu, wybrał Louisa, małżeństwo i dziecko. Zdążył zapomnieć o wojsku, zaczął żyć i był szczęśliwy z tym, co miał. Do czasu, aż wygrzebał tę felerną brązową kopertę, która zaczęła mieszać mu w głowie. Już nie był niczego pewien. Miał żal do siebie o wszystko. Miał żal do siebie o to, że najprawdopodobniej skrzywdzi Louisa. Stłucze jego biedne malutkie serduszko, zrani swojego ślicznego chłopca, swojego męża, do kurwy nędzy. Louis był jego mężem, ślubował mu miłość i wierność, w zdrowiu i chorobie oraz przysiągł, że nie opuści go, aż do śmierci. Więc nie opuści. Dobrze, chyba postanowił. Za tydzień pojedzie do jednostki i po prostu odmówi, nawet o nie informując o tym Louisa, by go w końcu nie denerwować. Nie mógł na to pozwolić w jego stanie. Jeszcze dwa miesiące i weźmie w ramiona malutkiego chłopczyka, którego jego ukochany tak długi czas nosi pod sercem. Zapewnią mu idealne życie, Harry im je zapewni, to był jego obowiązek. I to nie tak, że musiał. On tego chciał, to wszystko czego pragnął - rodziny i jej szczęścia. Chciał patrzeć na uśmiechniętego Louisa i pilnować, aby ich dziecku niczego nie brakowało i było po prostu zdrowe. A nie jakieś tam wojsko, zwykła fanaberia nastolatka, która się w nim obudziła. Powinna zasnąć jak najszybciej. Najlepiej umrzeć.

\- Harry, co tak siedzisz? Masz jeszcze trochę paczek do rozwiezienia, kolego. Ostatnie dwie godziny roboty nie znaczą, że możesz sobie posiedzieć.

Do magazynu wszedł Liam, kolega z pracy, jak zwykle z przyjaznym nastawieniem do życia, który swoją pracę traktował jak drugie śniadanie. Chwycił torbę z listami i spojrzał na Harry'ego, załamanego, siedzącego w kącie z otwartą kopertą w dłoni.

\- Stało się coś? - spytał nagle i powoli sam zaczął panikować. Harry nie wyglądał najlepiej, co nieco go martwiło.

Harry bez słowa podał mu list i spojrzał załzawionymi oczami. Mógł sobie wmawiać, co tylko chciał, ale prawda była taka, że był rozdarty. Nie miał pojęcia, jaką decyzję powinien podjąć. Czy spełnić nastoletnie marzenie, czy zapomnieć o nim i kontynuować idealne życie u boku idealnego mężczyzny.

\- Przyjęli cię do wojska - mruknął Liam czytając wiadomość. Przez chwilę nie wyrażał żadnych emocji, dopóki nie uśmiechnął się szeroko i miał ochotę uściskać Harry'ego, ale on go zatrzymał. - Nie cieszysz się? Podobno zawsze tego chciałeś!

\- Chciałem. Czas przeszły, Liam. To było pięć lat temu, jak się zgłosiłem. Nie odzywali się, więc już o tym zapomniałem. Teraz mam Lou i syna, i Liam.. ja nie mogę ich zostawić. – szepnął, a jego głos drżał. Ta sytuacja powoli zaczynała go przerastać. Trudno jest wybrać pomiędzy marzeniem a miłością. Przynajmniej Harry'emu było trudno.

\- Kto powiedział, że ich zostawisz? To tylko wojsko…

\- Ty chyba nie wiesz, jak wygląda życie w wojsku – burknął, przerywając blondynowi. Wstał z drewnianego krzesła, niezwykle twardego, chwycił swoją torbę pełną małych paczuszek i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- To co zrobisz? - zawołał za nim Payne. Harry przetarł policzek, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Nie mam, kurwa, bladego pojęcia.

Wyszedł na ostre słońce i zmrużył oczy. Miał nadzieję, że może w pracy chociaż przez chwilę nie będzie o tym myślał, ale myślał. Nieustannie. Nawet pani Hipkins, siedemdziesięcioletnia staruszka z większą energią od jego, opowiadająca zabawne historyjki o jej leniwych wnukach, nie potrafiła odciągnąć jego myśli od wojska. Było mu głupio, że jej nie słuchał, tak jak zawsze. Zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć Lou. Może chłopak mu pomoże, doradzi. Może go zrozumie, może pozwoli. Czy to źle, że chciał, aby mu pozwolił? Nie chciał robić niczego wbrew swemu ciężarnemu mężowi. Oczywiście, że liczył się z jego zdaniem.

Wcześniej zdecydował, że lepiej mu nie powie i po prostu zrezygnuje. Oszczędzi mu to nerwów. Jednak z czasem, gdy dłużej o tym myślał, coraz bardziej tego pragnął. Pragnął stać się prawdziwym żołnierzem. Wiedział, że Louis nie będzie zadowolony, ani trochę. Kiedyś o tym rozmawiali, powiedział mu, że było to jego nastoletnie marzenie i czasem o tym myślał. Louis się wtedy rozpłakał, krzycząc, że nie chce, by Harry go zostawiał, a już tym bardziej, żeby umierał na jakiejś głupiej misji w jakimś głupim Kazachstanie.

W drodze powrotnej na pocztę odnalazł wspaniały argument. Przecież dostanie wspaniałe wynagrodzenie! Emerytura żołnierza jest dość wysoka i zapewni ich dziecku idealną przyszłość. A na emeryturę poszedłby za jakieś dziesięć lat. To przecież nie dużo. Louis musi się zgodzić.

Wcale nie musi. Nie zgodzi się. Nie było takiej opcji. Znał go przecież. Nawet nie było się nad czym zastanawiać. Powinien zrobić tak, jak chciał za pierwszym razem. Nie powie mężowi i odmówi. Tak byłoby najlepiej. Dla niego, dla Louisa i dla ich synka. Zostanie tu, gdzie jest, będzie wiódł spokojne, szczęśliwe życie listonosza u boku pięknego mężczyzny, którego kocha całym sercem i z ich synkiem, może i nawet postarają się o córeczkę. Tak. Było idealne życie.

Stare marzenia powinny zostać stare. Po co rozgrzebywać przeszłość, kiedy było idealnie teraz. Byli szczęśliwi, więc po cholerę to psuć.

Ale Harry tego chciał. Tak bardzo pragnął zostać prawdziwym żołnierzem. Chciał walczyć dla swoich rodaków, być ich obroną, dumą narodu, być dumnym z siebie. Oczywiście, że to wiązało się ze skutkami ubocznymi, jak śmierć. Jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że nawet w tej chwili chciał pojechać do Sztabu i się zgodzić.

Louis i dziecko to druga sprawa. Nie chciał ich zostawiać, kochał ich przecież..

\- Kurwa! – krzyknął, gdy w końcu wsiadł za kierownicę. Przycisnął dłonie do oczu, pod powiekami pojawiały się łzy i uciskanie nie powstrzymało ich przed wypłynięciem. Był rozdarty, kompletnie nie wiedział co robić. Gdyby to stało się, zanim poznał Louisa, zgodziłby się bez wahania. Teraz miał Louisa i wahał się. Skoro tak, to nie powinien się zgadzać. Z jednej strony wydawało się to oczywiste. Z drugiej nadal chciał… - Ja pierdolę… – szepnął, unosząc głowę do góry. Zza wysokich budynków można było dostrzec Golden Gate. To właśnie na nim się poznali. Louis szedł ze swoją najmłodszą siostrą, która potknęła się, przewróciła i rozbiła kolano, z tego powodu rozpłakała się, a on nie umiał jej pocieszyć. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Harry, widząc łzy małej dziewczynki i poprosił by była silna, bo zaraz jej starszy brat się rozpłacze. Podziałało. Louis chciał się odwdzięczyć, ale to Harry zaprosił go na kawę. Zakochał się w nim bez pamięci. Pięć lat później byli już po ślubie i za chwilę miał urodzić się ich synek.

Wojsko nie było warte pozostawienia miłości jego życia i potomka. Za bardzo ich kochał.

W życiu bywały takie chwile, że dobro najbliższych należało umieścić ponad własnym dobrem. A dobro najbliższych to jego dobro. Cholera. Nie było nad czym się zastanawiać. Kochał Louisa i ich synka, a odpowiedź była oczywista. Zostaje z nimi.

Zaparkował przed domem i na trzęsących się nogach skierował się do swojego domu, który kupili razem z Lou, by w nim żyć. Razem.

Otworzył drzwi i pierwsze. co go dopadło. to cudowne zapachy. Louis robił obiad, jego ulubiony. Tyle rzeczy robił dla niego, a on nie potrafił się odwdzięczyć. Wręcz przeciwnie - myślał o wstąpieniu do wojska, co wiązało się z opuszczeniem jego rodziny. To nie było miłe z jego strony.

\- Harry? Zrobiłem lasagne. Jesteś głodny? Nałożę ci teraz, póki jest ciepła – powiedział, uśmiechając się do siebie. Harry w korytarzu zdjął buty, odwiesił torbę na wieszak, tak samo jak swój niebieski frak. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się stresował. Starał się, jak mógł, by nie było po nim widać, że coś jest na rzeczy. Ale on nigdy nie był dobry i w kłamaniu, i w ukrywaniu emocji. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego pomyślał, że w ogóle nie powie o tym Louisowi. To było jasne, że on wszystko z niego wyciągnie. A Harry podda się od razu.

Jego mąż stał przy zlewie i wycierał mokre dłonie w białą ściereczkę. Na sobie miał tylko przydużą koszulkę Harry'ego, a stopy odział w miękkie kapciuszki. Wyglądał tak ślicznie, a jego siedmiomiesięczny brzuszek odznaczał się, bardzo. Tam był jego malutki synek. Louis dbał o niego tak, jak lekarz mu przykazał, był idealnym ojcem i mężem. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Podszedł do niego, w dłonie chwycił jego biodra, a usta przytknął do skroni.

\- Cześć, kochanie – szepnął, zanim pocałował go, mocno i zachłannie. Jakby z desperacją. Louis zdziwił się. Spojrzał na przymknięte powieki Harry'ego i uśmiechnął do siebie. Grzywka opadła na jego czoło, więc zawinął ją za ucho, po czym obiema dłońmi ujął twarz męża i ze śmiechem odsunął go od siebie. Był taki kochany i zabawny jednocześnie.

\- Co tak… - zaczął rozbawiony, ale urwał go dostrzegł spojrzenie Harry'ego; oczy szkliste, zaczerwienione, pełne smutku. - Co się stało, Harry? - spytał zaniepokojony. Trzymał jego buzię, dopóki brunet spuścił wzrok i odsunął się, zasiadł do stołu.

\- Nic, Louis. Naprawdę - westchnął i postarał się uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie oszukasz mnie. Twoje oczy.. wyglądasz, jakbyś płakał.

\- To od słońca, nic ważnego..

\- Kłamiesz - przerwał mu lekko rozzłoszczony. Nie podobało mu się to, jak Harry się zachowywał. Widział przecież bardzo wyraźnie, że coś było nie tak i głupie gadanie bruneta nie zatuszuje oczywistych znaków.

Twarz schował w dłonie, a Louis siedział naprzeciw niego, bardzo zmartwiony. Harry nigdy taki nie był, chyba, że działo się coś naprawdę poważnego. Coś jak śmierć pradziadka Lou dwa lata temu. Harry bardzo się przejął, bo miał wspaniały kontakt ze staruszkiem, który po mimo daty i czasów w jakich żył, akceptował ich miłość i wspierał ich. Był wspaniałym człowiekiem i Louisowi bardzo go brakowało. Harry'emu też. Obaj żałowali, że nie mógł już zobaczyć swojego pra pra wnuka. To byłoby niesamowite.

\- Już? - mruknął spokojnie szatyn. Ze stóp zrzucił kapcie i wciągnął nogi na krzesło, na którym była poduszeczka uszyta własnoręcznie przez jego teściową. - Możesz mi już powiedzieć?

\- Pamiętasz jak jakiś czas temu chciałem pójść do wojska? - spytał cicho i delikatnie. Serce Louisa przyśpieszyło, wiedział już, że to na pewno nic dobrego i zaraz albo zacznie krzyczeć, albo się rozpłacze. Może i oba na raz.

\- Dawno temu, Harry. Mówiłeś, że zanim się poznaliśmy, tak? Zgłosiłeś się, ale nie odpowiadali. – mruknął, kładąc obie dłonie na swój brzuch. Jego synek chyba słyszał rozmowę, bo też stał się niespokojny i Louis czuł dokładnie, jak się wierci i rozpycha nóżkami.

\- Właśnie teraz odpowiedzieli - odparł całkiem spokojnie, a z twarzy Louisa odeszły wszystkie kolory. Dobrze, że nie wody… - Mam się stawić na rekrutację za tydzień. - dodał szeptem i spuścił głowę nie chcąc patrzeć na ból w oczach jego męża. Skrzywdził go i było mu wstyd. Czuł do siebie jakąś odrazę..

\- Nie. To jest jakiś żart, prawda? - spytał spanikowany i zaśmiał się nerwowo. Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - mruknął drżącym głosem. Jeszcze chwila i się rozpłacze.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Myślałem, że może.. razem się zastanowimy -

\- Zastanowimy?! Czy ty siebie słyszysz?! - Louis wstał od stołu i zaczął krzyczeć. Nie zważał na to, że gdzieś w prawym boku czuł lekki ból.

\- Louis, nie możesz… usiądź kochanie -

\- Nie będę siadał! Nie zostawisz nas!

\- Ale postaraj się mnie zrozumieć. Lou, proszę, przemyśl to.

\- Zrozumieć? A co ja mam rozumieć? To, że chcesz nas zostawić? A czy ty rozumiesz mnie? Ja nie chciałem tego wszystkiego! - zaczął machać dookoła rękami. Jego twarz była czerwona, oczy pełne łez, a synek w jego brzuchu kopał, ile miał sił. Nie potrafił się uspokoić nawet dla niego. Harry go zawiódł i to bardzo. Już samym tym, że zaczął się zastanawiać i kazał sie zastanowić również jemu. Bezczelny - Nie chciałem ani ślubu, ani domu, ani dziecka! Ty tego chciałeś, a ja z miłości do ciebie się zgodziłem. Nigdy o mnie nie myślałeś. Nie myślałeś o tym, czego ja chcę - chlipnął odsuwając się i oparł się plecami o blat kuchenny. Harry siedział skulony i nawet nie patrzył na męża. A może gdyby spojrzał, gdyby dostrzegł ten ból, zawód, gdyby spojrzał na jego brzuch, gdzie krył się jego synek, może zmieniłby zdanie, postarał się przeprosić i wszystko byłoby jak dawniej. - Chciałem pójść na studia, mieć własne biuro, chciałem wyjechać.. A potem pojawiłeś się ty z tym swoim pierścionkiem, a mama powiedziała, że to wspaniale, że powinienem się zgodzić, że nigdy nie trafię na kogoś tak dobrego, jak ty… Chyba się myliła, nie? – zakpił, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który wyglądał, jakby co najmniej zjadł kilogram igieł. I dobrze. - Mogłem być teraz w Tajlandii. A gdzie jestem? W domu, gotując obiadki dla męża i męcząc się z tym wielkim brzuchem.. – załkał, ocierając dłońmi zapłakaną twarz. Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie czuł tak silnego bólu, nigdy nie został tak zraniony.

\- Chyba nie żałujesz tego, co mamy? - spytał Harry, cicho i boleśnie. Nie ukrywał łez.

\- Nie żałowałem. Oczywiście, że nie. Bo kocham i ciebie, i dziecko. Ale teraz, kiedy zamierzasz nas zostawić, żebyś wiedział, że okropnie żałuje…

\- Nie zamierzam was zostawić. Louis, kochanie, ja nie..

\- No to co chcesz zrobić? Sam powiedziałeś. Liczysz na to, że się zgodzę.. Więc co jeśli powiem tak? Jak to będzie wyglądało? – spytał, starając sie uspokoić. Może za bardzo go poniosło, może powiedział o kilka słów za dużo, ale czuł się lepiej. Cały czas trzymał to w sobie. Czasami się zastanawiał, co by było, gdyby nie zgodził się na oświadczyny, na dziecko.. Może i byłby w tej swojej Tajlandii. Ale teraz miał męża, którego kochał i ich synek był w drodze, a on kochał swoje życie takim, jakim było i gdyby dostał szansę pójść na studia, mieć własne biuro podróży i wyjechać, to nie zrobiłby tego. Nie zostawiłby Harry'ego i synka, nie zamieniłby ich na nic w świecie. Szkoda tylko, że Harry'emu tak bardzo na nich nie zależało jak jemu..

\- Uhh. Jeśli przeszedłbym rekrutacje to pewnie.. zostałbym w jednostce - Louis uniósł na niego spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu - Zamieszkałbym tam i pewnie miał jakieś ćwiczenia, poligon i może kiedyś pojechałbym na misję i..

\- Innymi słowy, zostawisz nas - jęknął szatyn, kolejne łzy utorowały sobie ścieżkę dół jego rumianych policzków. Odepchnął od siebie Harry'ego, który chyba chciał go przytulić, wyminął go i zamierzał się położyć.

\- Ale ja nie powiedziałem, że się zgadzam! - krzyknął za nim Harry, sprawiając, że się obrócił. Jedną dłonią trzymał się poręczy schodów, a druga troskliwie była owinięta wokół brzucha. Nie będzie cierpieć. Wychowa sam swojego synka, mama mu pomoże. Nie będzie rozpaczał za facetem, który zostawił go dla głupich nastoletnich zachcianek.

\- Co to znaczy? - zapytał już zmęczony tym wszystkim.

\- To, że mogę odmówić. - mruknął cicho. Kurwa. Przecież plan był taki, by o niczym mu nie mówić, pojechać tam za tydzień i nie zgodzić się…

\- Dopóki nie podejmiesz decyzji, masz na to tydzień, nie odzywaj się do mnie. Słyszysz? Nie dotykaj, nie patrz, nic. Nie ma cię tu, rozumiesz? - warknął drżącym głosem. To bolało go tak bardzo, że nie wiedział, czy będzie umiał sobie z tym poradzić. Był taki słaby bez Harry'ego, nie da sobie rady. Jego synek chyba już płakał, bo czuł jak malutka rączka odciska się na skórze brzucha, a kopanie i wierzganie ustało. To nie będzie łatwe, wiedział to, ale nie zamierzał sie poddawać, bo miał dla kogo żyć.

\- Lou - jęknął łzawo, ale chłopak na ciężkich nogach powoli wspiął się po schodach. W takim stanie powinien mu pomóc, bo coś mogło się stać, mógł się potknąć i zrobić krzywdę ich dziecku. Powinien go wspierać, a tymczasem stał i płakał. Nie wiedziałc co miał ze sobą zrobić, co począć. Wstydził się sam siebie, miał do siebie żal i teraz przydałby się Zayn, by mocno uderzyć go w twarz. Może wtedy znalazłby odwagę, poszedł do Lou, przeprosił, powiedział, że ich nie zostawi, bo ich kocha i może faktycznie, byłoby inaczej ze względu na to, że w ogóle zaczął się zastanawiać, rozważać czy wybrać rodzinę, czy wojsko, ale byliby razem. Musiałby się starać, by to wszystko odbudować, by odzyskać zaufanie męża, ale zrobiłby wszystko, by Louis był szczęśliwy. Jednak Zayna tu nie było, a on nie zrobił tak jak myślał. Skoro Lou dał mu czas do zastanowienia, to może dobrze by było go wykorzystać. Louis dał mu wolną drogę. To znaczyło, że go kochał. A on kochał Louisa, więc jak w ogóle mógł myśleć o zostawieniu jego i synka..

Ale myślał o tym, i nie było to łatwe, ale jednak. Zastanawiał się. Położył się na kanapie w salonie i zastanawiał się. Powinien już dawno zostać wykopanym z tego domu za te jego wątpliwości. Jak można mieć wątpliwości w takiej sytuacji, jeśli kochał. Odpowiedź była jasna. On to wiedział. Ale zastanawiał się. Długo i intensywnie. Rodzina czy wojsko. Louis pozwolił mu przemyśleć to wszystko, szatyn pewnie teraz płakał na łóżku, cierpiał, jednak dał Harry'emu wolną rękę. Już samo to, że chłopak tak go kochał, że pozwolił mu odejść.. a on go skrzywdził. Nie zasługiwał na Louisa. Louis potrzebował kogoś, kto należycie się nim zajmie, nim i dzieckiem, kogoś kto nigdy go nie skrzywdzi. Harry nie był taką osobą. Więc może jednak wojsko…

Lasagne już dawno ostygła w garnku, powoli zaczynało robić się ciemno na zewnątrz. Latarnie świeciły na ulicach, ich blask przedostawał się w okno w kuchni rzucając delikatną poświatę do salonu. Harry nadal leżał na kanapie, wciąż w tym samym miejscu. Bolało go prawe ramię, ale ignorował to. Łzy mimowolnie spływały przez nasadę jego nosa i kapały na miękki rudy materiał. Nie potrafił powstrzymać płaczu. Nie szlochał jakoś strasznie, praktycznie w ogóle. Czuł się pusty i beznadziejny, dlatego słone krople nie zatrzymywały się nawet na chwilę. Mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że nienawidził siebie. Louis wciąż był w ich sypialni i zapewne spał, po długich wyczerpujących godzinach płaczu. Harry nie umiał spać bez swojego męża, dlatego albo czekała go bezsenna noc, albo się przełamie i pójdzie do Lou.

Przełamał się. Powoli zaczynał za nim tęsknić, za ciepłem jego ciała, za brzuszkiem, gdzie schowany był ich synek. Musiał się do niego przytulić, więc wstał z kanapy i powolnym krokiem skierował się na górę, do ich sypialni. Louis leżał na łóżku, po swojej stronie, z obiema dłońmi pod głową i poduszką pod brzuchem. Czy to źle, że chciał zapłakać? Kochał go i nie chciał go zostawiać, naprawdę. Ale nie chciał już o niczym myśleć.

Położył się obok męża, przytulił się do jego pleców i zakrył kocem. Jego dłoń od razu powędrowała do dużego brzuszka, gdzie wyczuł delikatne ruchy. Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, ale uśmiechnął się. Wetknął nos we włosy na karku szatyna i spróbował zasnąć.

Obudził się następnego ranka i był jeszcze nieprzytomny, kiedy poczuł lekkie smyranie po brzuchu. Koszulka podciągnęła mu się pod same pachy, a na jego piersi leżał Louis. Krągły brzuch opierał się o biodro bruneta i czuł się tak dobrze, mając Louisa tak blisko siebie. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego. Tak samo jak nie potrafił przestać myśleć o służbie…

\- Lou – szepnął, gdy upewnił się, że chłopak nie spał. Dłonią sięgnął do jego puszystych włosów i jeszcze nie zdążył zaplątać w nich palców, bo Louis tak nagle wstał. Odsunął się od męża, siadając na krańcu łóżka. Schował twarz w dłoniach i przez chwilę tak siedział - Co chcesz na śniadanie? - spytał mając nadzieję, że mu przeszło, że puszczą to w niepamięć i Harry nawet nie będzie miał powodu, by myśleć o wojsku. Byłoby mu lepiej, gdyby Louis mu nie pozwolił, ale niestety chłopak dał mu wolną drogę, co wszystko komplikowało. Skoro pozwolił, to Harry o tym myślał. Gdyby powiedział “nie” to byłoby nie.

Louis całkowicie go zignorował. Wstał i powolnym krokiem skierował się do łazienki. Harry oczywiście podążył za nim, ale drzwi zostały zamknięte przed jego nosem. Zapukał dwa razy, ale sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał. Louis się nie odezwał.

\- Mogę wejść? – mruknął, naprawdę licząc na jakikolwiek odzew. Lekarz kazał mu pilnować Louisa podczas kąpieli i nieważne, że mieli ciche dni, on musiał mu pomóc.

Louis zdejmował z siebie koszulkę Harry'ego, po czym odkręcił ciepłą wodą pod prysznicem i czekał. Nie powiedział nic na obecność męża. Zdjął majtki i wsunął się do kabiny. Harry zaraz po nim rozebrał się do naga i dołączył do niego. Stanęli przodem do siebie, ale Louis spuścił wzrok. Pozwolił, by woda spływała po jego włosach, po ciele, a Harry trzymał dłonie na jego brzuchu. Louis czuł na sobie jego wzrok, ale starał się to ignorować. Chciał płakać, tak bardzo chciał zacząć krzyczeć, uderzyć go, powiedzieć, żeby już przestał, ale nie zrobił nic. Harry ujął w swoje dłonie te jego, po czym przesunął po jego rękach, później zatrzymał je na ramionach przez krótką chwilę, objął szyję, następnie ujął twarz Louisa i uniósł ją tak, by szatyn spojrzał na niego. Widział ból i zawód w jego oczach. Miał ogromny żal do siebie. Chciał przeprosić, ale nie potrafił się odezwać, więc nachylił się po pocałunek. Louis szybko obrócił się do niego plecami, dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zasłużył sobie. Lub po prostu chciał by umył mu plecy.

Harry sięgnął po miękką gąbkę i zaczął nią przesuwać po jego opalonym ciele. Mył go dokładnie i delikatnie, tak że cały pokryty był pianą. Pozwolił też sobie na umycie jego włosów i potem po prostu stali, czekając, aż woda zmyje z nich mydło. Położył dłonie na brzuchu męża, choć niepewnie, a klatkę piersiową oparł o jego plecy głową kładąc na ramieniu. Ich synek jakby wiedział - zaczął delikatnie napierać nóżkami i Louis widział, a Harry czuł, jak jego stópki odznaczały się na skórze szatyna.

\- Kocham cię, Louis. I kocham dziecko, słyszysz? - mruknął Harry, po czym ucałował męża w żuchwę.

Louis nie odpowiedział.

Harry pomógł mu wydostać się z kabiny. Sam zarzucił na siebie szlafrok, a na Louisa puchaty lazurowy ręcznik i wytarł nim dokładnie ciało męża. Louis sam założył na siebie bluzę leżącą na pralce i jakieś poplamione dresy, stopy wsunął do kapci i bez słowa wyszedł z łazienki. Harry westchnął ciężko, patrząc jak drzwi zamykają się. To wszystko było przez niego, to on tak namieszał. Musiał odbudować ich relację, więc wytarł się szybko, założył to, co wczoraj miał na sobie i zszedł na dół, domyślając się, że Louis jest w kuchni.

Siedział przy stole, czytając gazetę i popijał swoją herbatę z mlekiem. Harry uśmiechnął się, bo pomyślał, że Lou i jemu zrobił coś do picia, ale nie. Nawet czajnik był pusty, więc Harry nalał do niego wody i postawił na gazie. Wziął głęboki wdech i usiadł do stołu.

\- Co ci zrobić na śniadanie? - zagadnął męża z uśmiechem. Louis tępo wpatrywał się w czasopismo i wyglądało na to, że w ogóle go nie słyszał. - Naleśniki? – dostrzegł, jak oczy szatyna delikatnie uniosły się w jego kierunku, ale tylko na chwilę - Owsiankę? - bez reakcji - A więc naleśniki.

Wyjął najpotrzebniejsze składniki, jednego banana, którego połówkę pokroił na małe kawałeczki, garstkę malin i owoce wrzucił do gotowego ciasta, po czym zaczął smażyć, w międzyczasie popijając swoją czarną kawę. Louis siedział cały czas przy stole, popijał herbatę, dopóki nie zadzwonił ich telefon. Chciał pójść odebrać, ale młodszy wyprzedził go. Trzymając się za brzuch poszedł do salonu, usiadł na kanapę i odebrał z uśmiechem.

\- Cześć, mamo.

Harry dalej nie słuchał. Dał mu prywatność, czego zapewne Lou potrzebował, zwłaszcza teraz gdy mieli malutki kryzys. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Louis nie powie o tym swojej mamie. Jay go uwielbiała i nie chciał, by to się zmieniło.

Kilka minut później z talerzem pełnym kanapek dla siebie i drugim z ciepłymi naleśnikami, poszedł do salonu. Jego mąż leżał na kanapie i oglądał jakiś serial, może byli to Przyjaciele, może nie. Położył jego śniadanie na stole i minęło trochę czasu, zanim wziął się za posiłek. Harry kończył ostatnią kanapkę, kiedy Louis zaczynał. Obaj byli cicho przez cały ten czas, co było do przewidzenia. Do czasu, aż Harry nie wytrzymał. To była sobota, ten dzień zawsze spędzali we dwoje albo szli do jakiejś knajpki na ciastko, albo do kina, do parku poleniuchować. Nie tym razem.

\- Lou, porozmawiajmy - powiedział niskim, drżącym głosem. Patrzył uważnie na męża, który wciąż miał smutny wyraz twarzy. Do wszystko powoli doprowadzało go do szału. Sam był sobie winien. - Kochanie, proszę - dodał łzawo, wtedy Louis spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Podjąłeś decyzję? - odezwał się po raz pierwszy od wczoraj, jego głos był lekko zachrypnięty, ale sprawił, że serce Harry'ego zatrzepotało.

Jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział co. Zdążył się już pogubić we własnych myślach.

Louis prychnął pod nosem po czym wstał i poszedł do korytarza.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - spytał Harry, widząc jak młodszy zakłada trampki na bose stopy, zgarnął klucze od domu i nie zaszczycając Harry'ego nawet przekleństwem, wyszedł z domu trzaskając drzwiami.

Wiedział, że poszedł do mamy. Zaczął się trząść na samą myśl, że wypłacze się jej w ramionach, przez to jakim okropnym mężem był Harry. Obiecał dbać o niego, zapewnić miłość i bezpieczeństwo, miał dbać o ich dziecko. W ostateczności powoli doprowadzał do końca ich małżeństwa.

Czy takie małżeństwo miało sens? Czy Harry zasługiwał, po tym wszystkim co zrobił, czy zasługiwał na Louisa? Chłopak powinien codziennie być zapewniany, że niczego nigdy mu nie zabraknie. I może było tak do czasu, aż Harry wymyślił sobie jakieś wojsko. Nie zasługiwał na Louisa i doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej będzie dla chłopaka, jeśli się rozwiodą, a szatyn będzie wychowywał dziecko z kimś innym, z kimś, kto na to zasługuje.

Nie… Nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażał. To nie mogło się zdarzyć. Jego życie bez Louisa nie miało sensu.

Głowa rozbolała go od myślenia, więc przebrał się, wziął swoje klucze, wsiadł w samochód i pojechał do Zayna.

\- Co, kurwa? - wrzasnął Mulat, gdy usłyszał całą historię. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Nie poznawał swojego przyjaciela. Harry taki nie był. Harry kochał Louisa, kochał ich jeszcze nienarodzonego syna, rodzina była jego priorytetem. Harry nie powinien się zastanawiać, czy wybrać męża i dziecko, czy służbę wojskową. Zupełnie inaczej by to wyglądało, gdyby musiał. Ale nie musiał. Mógł odmówić, więc z jakiej racji on się do cholery zastanawiał. - Co ty powiedziałeś? Czyś ty kurwa zdurniał do reszty? - machał rękami, stojąc nad Harrym, ostatkami sił powstrzymywał się, by go nie uderzyć, choć był przekonany, że Harry na to zasługiwał.

\- Zayn - sapnął Harry, załamując ręce. Nie spodziewał się takich krzyków, takiej złości. Myślał, że Zayn go wesprze, pomoże zdecydować. Ale on się na nim zawiódł. I w sumie Harry się nie dziwił. Zasługiwał na to i był gotowy na jakieś uderzenie, które jednak nie nastąpiło.

\- Co Zayn?! Co Zayn?! Ja nie mogę w to uwierzyć.. To, kurwa, było dawno temu.. Ty nawet tego nie chcesz, tylko obudziły się w tobie stare marzenia. Harry, nie chcesz tego. Chcesz Louisa i waszego syna.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, czego ja chcę? - warknął i wstał naprzeciw przyjaciela. Ich twarze były blisko siebie i wyglądali, jakby mieli się zaraz pobić.

\- Bo cię znam i wiem, że jesteś gotów zrobić dla nich wszystko. - mruknął odsuwając sie od Harry'ego, po czym obrócił się do niego plecami i zrobił kilka kroków. - Po tym wszystkim, co on dla ciebie zrobił, ty teraz chcesz go zostawić.

\- Nie chcę go zostawić…

\- To na co ci to wygląda? Louis zrezygnował dla ciebie ze swoich ideałów, przyjął zaręczyny, tak jak tego chciałeś, zrobi z ciebie ojca, kocha cię i przecież jesteście świetnym małżeństwem. Myślałem, że ty też go kochasz. Ale gdyby tak było to… ty też zrezygnowałbyś dla niego ze swoich marzeń. Jesteś bezczelny, wiesz? Egoistyczny dupek. Chłopak się poświęca z miłości do ciebie, a ty w zamian chcesz go zostawić z brzuchem, bo coś tam.. Kutas. Słyszysz? Pierdolony kutas z ciebie! Wynoś się.

\- Co? - bąknął zaskoczony. Jego oczy szkliły sie i nie powstrzymywał już łez. Zayn miał rację. Zawsze ją miał.

\- Nie chcę na ciebie patrzeć. Nie chcę cię w moim domu. Wynoś się. - powiedział Zayn, wychodząc z kuchni i za chwilę Harry usłyszał, jak trzasnął drzwiami.

Westchnął drżąco i ostatecznie wstał na chwiejnych nogach.

Zayn od roku miał żonę - Perrie była w czwartym tygodniu ciąży, chłopak był malarzem i zarabiał niezbyt dużo, a ona pracowała w kwiaciarni sąsiadki, też nie zarabiając kokosów. Ale kochali się i nigdy nie myśleli o rozstaniu. Znali się od przedszkola, byli razem od dziesięciu lat. To oczywiste, że mieli kłótnie, nawet takie poważne, kiedy Perrie przychodziła do nich na noc zapłakana, twierdząc, że to już koniec. I zawsze do siebie wracali. Dla Harry'ego byli wzorem. Powinien był ich naśladować. Przede wszystkim Zayna, który dbał o Perrie, jak o największy skarb, przede wszystkim od kiedy jest w ciąży. Harry też dbał o Louisa, troszczył się i kochał…

Chodzi o to, że nie powinien był myśleć o pójściu do wojska, nie powinien był się zastanawiać, nie powinien był mówić o tym Louisowi. Jedyna rzecz, jaką powinien był zrobić, to od razu pojechać do Sztabu i odmówić. Tak jak powiedział Zayn; on wcale nie chciał iść do wojska, tylko obudziły się w nim dawne marzenia i po prostu się pogubił. Nie zamierzał zostawić Louisa. Zatroszczy się o niego i o ich synka. Musi to tylko zakończyć..

Pojechał do Sztabu, wręcz wprosił się, bo za bardzo nie chcieli go wpuścić. Na szczęście dostał się do komendanta, który miał przeprowadzać rekrutację za kilka dni, na której miał się zjawić Harry i wtedy albo się zgodzić, albo odmówić. Komendant, facet wyższy od niego i bardzo napakowany, nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ale Harry na szybko wszystko mu wyjaśnił i powiedział, że na rekrutację się nie wstawi. Mężczyzna machnął ręką i wyminął go.

Okej. Łatwo poszło. Doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nawet nie musiał się tam pojawiać, by odmówić. Namieszał w chuj. Zrobił aferę. Doprowadził Louisa do płaczu, Zayna do krzyku, siebie do rozpaczy… A wystarczyło przeczytać list do końca. Zjawia się - jest przyjęty, nie zjawia się - nie jest przyjęty. Był taki głupi. Popieprzony. A najgorsze było to, że naprawdę to rozważał, opuszczenie Louisa i ich synka. Kutas z niego, taka była prawda.

Kiedy wracał do domu, słońce już zachodziło. Niebo stało się pięknie pomarańczowe. San Francisco było piękne o tej porze dnia, chyba najpiękniejsze z tymi swoimi kolorowymi budynkami, krętymi ulicami, światłem lamp, oceanem, pełne ludzi, głośne i szczęśliwie. Kochał to miasto. Tu miał wszystko i nie zamierzał tego zostawiać. Golden Gate był widoczny nawet z tej odległości, kiedy Harry jechał przez centrum miasta do swojego domu, do domu, gdzie czekała na niego miłość jego życia i jego dziecko. To tam należał.

Louis leżał na kanapie przykryty kocem, kiedy wszedł do domu. Odwiesił swój płaszcz, zdjął buty i wszedł do środka, chcąc od razu Louisowi o wszystkim powiedzieć. Zrezygnował, słysząc ciche chlipanie. Louis płakał i to oczywiste, że przez Harry'ego. Jego ciało drżało i zdecydowanie nie był to ulubiony widok bruneta. Czy ktoś w końcu mógł go uderzyć?

\- Louis? Lou, co sie dzieje? - spytał spanikowany. Upadł na kolana przed kanapą, dłonią sięgnął do włosów Louisa i wplótł w nie palce. Po tym wszystkim co mu zrobił nie wiedział, że potrafił go pocieszyć. - Kochanie, powiedz mi. Coś cię boli? Coś z dzieckiem?

\- Gdzie byłeś? - chlipnął w materiał koca, ledwo zrozumiale, ale Harry usłyszał wyraźnie. Naprawdę się o to martwił…

\- Ja… w wojsku, Louis. - mruknął patrząc uważnie na zapłakanego męża. Louis nie powinien płakać. Nie powinien być smutny. A Harry nie powinien był go tak zranić. Louis nie powinien myśleć, że Harry go nie kocha, że nie kocha ich dziecka i że ich zostawi. Ale Harry do tego doprowadził. Sam sobie był winien.

\- Po co? - załkał jeszcze bardziej, nagle trudniej mu było oddychać, zaczął szlochać, a spazmy płaczu zawładnęły jego ciałem. Chciał być silny, ale nie potrafił. Harry'ego nie było w domu zaledwie dwie godziny, odkąd wrócił od mamy, a on zaczął już panikować. Pomyślał, że Harry już ich zostawił. Nawet nie sprawdził, czy są jego rzeczy. Położył się na tę kanapę i zaczął płakać. Jego synek znów wybrał sobie nieodpowiednią porę na kopanie i wierzganie. To denerwowało go jeszcze bardziej, sprawiało, że płakał mocniej. Nie chciał być sam. Nie chciał być bez Harry'ego.

Starszy wsunął się na kanapę i objął swojego zapłakanego męża. Pozwolił, by szlochał w jego ramię, a on składał czułe pocałunki w jego włosach. Och, Boże. Tak bardzo brakowało mu jego ciała, ciepła, dotyku. Brakowało mu Louisa, uczucia krągłego brzuszka przy swoim. Tulił go, jakby faktycznie jutro miał wstąpić do wojska i już nigdy mieliby się nie zobaczyć. Ale to dlatego, że tęsknił, że żałował i miał żal do siebie. Chciał więc chociaż pocieszyć Louisa, sprawić by przestał płakać, by sie uśmiechnął i był szczęśliwy, bo taki był jego obowiązek.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć się z komendantem. Odmówiłem - odparł z uśmiechem i przycisnął do siebie jeszcze bardziej drobne ciało męża. Poczuł, jak Louis znieruchomiał w jego ramionach, a potem odsunął się.

\- Odmówiłeś - szepnął Louis, błądząc wzrokiem po pięknej twarzy jego męża. Zawsze jakoś tak cudnie promieniowała, kiedy te zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego. - Odmówiłeś! - krzyknął uradowany, zignorował dziwny ból, jakby skurcz w dolnej części brzucha i z impetem objął Harry'ego za szyję. Był taki szczęśliwy, szczęśliwszy niż przez całe swoje życie. Harry nigdzie nie wyjeżdżał, nie zostawiał ich. Nie było niczego bardziej pięknego od tej wiadomości. - O Boże. - chlipnął po raz kolejny czując falę płaczu - Kocham cię, tak bardzo.

\- Wiem, kochanie. Ja też ciebie kocham. Was kocham. Najmocniej na świecie. Przepraszam za to wszystko – mruknął, czując się winien wszystkich łez Louisa wylanych w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni.

\- Nie przepraszaj - odparł Louis, odsuwając się. Oparł się dłońmi o pierś męża i spojrzał na niego poważnie - Nie przepraszaj – powtórzył, kręcąc przy tym głową i uśmiechając się delikatnie. Jego oczy błyszczały, a noc i policzki były czerwone, a Harry stwierdził, że jest piękny - Ja to rozumiem. Naprawdę. Sam bym pewnie się zastanowił, czego chcę, gdybym miał taką okazję jak ty. Ja to rozumiem, kochanie. To byłoby spełnienie twoich marzeń i..

\- Ty jesteś spełnieniem moich marzeń - mruknął Harry, za co oberwał w ramię.

\- Przestań - zaśmiał się Louis. - Ja mówię poważnie. Było mi po prostu przykro i chciałem się przyzwyczaić do tego, że cię nie ma. - Jego broda zadrżała, gdy przyglądał się Harry'emu. Dłonie bruneta trzymały mocno jego biodra i tu czuł się bezpieczny - Ja tylko nie chciałem cię stracić - dodał i ponownie się rozpłakał, a Harry znów mocno go przytulił. Louis był niesamowitą osobą, był wyrozumiały i miał wielkie serce. Harry naprawdę na niego nie zasługiwał. Ale skoro Louis go chciał, to nie zamierzał go opuszczać, nigdy. Będzie się o niego starał każdego dnia.

\- Nie musisz się już tym martwić. - szepnął Harry we włosy Louisa. - Odmówiłem. Jestem tu, z wami. 

\- Tak się cieszę! - pisnął Louis, znów owijając ramiona wokół męża. Harry zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, odwzajemniając jego entuzjazm. Też się cieszył, był naprawdę niezwykle szczęśliwy. Kochał uczucie jego brzuszka napierającego na jego własny. Czuł, jakby mógł się zaraz roztopić na myśl, że tam jest jego synek, malutka dziecinka, którą niedługo miał wziąć w ramiona. Prawdopodobnie za to kochał Louisa jeszcze bardziej.

Zsunął dłonie na jego pupę, gdy on uniósł się na kolanach i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Spojrzeli na siebie z szerokimi uśmiechami. Louis nie miał do niego żalu. Całkowicie go rozumiał, ale cieszył się że jednak Harry postanowił zostać i razem wychowają ich synka, może i córeczkę za jakiś czas, będą razem i nic tego nie zmieni.

\- Lou, co to.. - szepnął Harry nieco zdezorientowany, kiedy trzymając ręce na pośladkach męża, poczuł wilgoć. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce staje. Był przekonany, że to coś złego, że chyba coś z dzieckiem, coś jest nie tak. Powoli zaczynał panikować.

Louis opadł na jego podołek, jak gdyby zeszło z niego powietrze, a jego dłonie powędrowały do brzucha. Dopiero teraz się zorientował, że miał skurcze. Bolało go podbrzusze. Jęknął, bo to nie było przyjemne.

\- Harry.. Wody mi odeszły – sapnął, przymykając oczy. O Boże. On nie był na to gotowy. Nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Wdechy i wydechy, prawda? Skurcze były naprawdę silne. To dopiero początek, a on miał już dość. Zaczął się bać, że sobie nie poradzi. Dziecko chciało wyjść, ale nie miało jak, oczywiście ze względu na jego anatomie. Czekała go cesarka. Był przerażony. Równie spanikowany Harry mu nie pomagał.

\- Lou, ale to za szybko – pisnął, chwytając mocno dłonie Louisa. Na jego buzi malował się ból, a on nie wiedział, jak ma mu pomóc, wesprzeć go. - Kurwa, o dwa miesiące za szybko.

\- Do szpitala. Harry. Musimy jechać - jęknął szatyn, gdy ból w miednicy nasilał się. Skurcze stały się regularne i, kurwa, to właśnie się działo. - Ja rodzę!

\- O nie. Nie, Louis.. Tak, szpital. Musimy. Chodź. – wstał, jednocześnie pomagając wstać mężowi. Praktycznie całe jego spodnie były mokre, ale nie było czasu na przebieranie. Pomógł Louisowi dojść do drzwi, trzymając go mocno za ramiona. Nogi chłopaka uginały się pod nim, a on tylko wzdychał boleśnie.

Zamknął drzwi, wsiedli w samochód i pojechali. Kierunek - szpital.

\- Spokojnie, kochanie - starał się pocieszyć Louisa, wesprzeć go w jakiś sposób - Zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Oddychaj.

\- A co ja, kurwa, robię przez całe moje życie?! - krzyknął Louis odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Ból sprawił, że Harry stał się okropnie irytujący. Naprawdę go poślubił? - To twoja wina, to przez ciebie. Ty i te twoje głupie plemniki – splunął, zaciskając oczy i dłonie na swojej bluzie. Zdecydowanie za dużo wydarzyło się jednego wieczoru. Najpierw pomyślał, że Harry go zostawił gdy wrócił od mamy, a dom zastał pusty, potem Harry powiedział mu, że nie wstępuje jednak do wojska i teraz kurwa rodził. - Twój syn będzie na ciebie wściekły - mruknął już nieco spokojniej. Miał oczywiście na myśli to, że urodzi się za wcześnie. Louis był pewien, że to przez emocje. Że za dużo przeżył w ciągu dwóch dni.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, ale nie skomentował tego. Miał świadomość, że Louis teraz zwyzywa go od najgorszych. I w sumie miał rację, bo to przez niego był w ciąży. To on go i nakłonił, jak i zapłodnił. Ugh.

Szpital był na szczęście nie daleko i już po dziesięciu minutach Harry parkował. Obszedł samochód i pomógł mężowi wysiąść. Ignorując jego jęki i krzyki, prowadził go szpitalnym korytarzem licząc, że zaraz nawinie się jakaś pielęgniarka.

\- Kurwa, Harry. Ja już nie mogę. - załkał Louis, wyrywając się z objęć Harry'ego i usiadł na małym krzesełku. Harry dostrzegł łzy w jego oczach. Nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co on teraz czuł. Nie był w stanie urodzić naturalnie, jak każda kobieta, więc nacisk w jego ciele prawdopodobnie był jeszcze silniejszy, bo ich synek nie miał, gdzie się kierować. To było tak frustrujące, że Harry też miał ochotę usiąść i się rozpłakać. Jednak musiał znaleźć lekarz prowadzącą ciążę Louisa. Usiadł tylko na chwilę, by przytulić Louisa i złożyć pocałunek na jego skroni.

\- Poczekaj, skarbie. Zaraz kogoś znajdę. Nie ruszaj się stąd, dobrze? – zaproponował, głaszcząc uspokajająco jego brzuszek. Louis gorliwie pokiwał głową, zaciskając powieki. Harry zdążył zauważyć łzy na jego policzkach, kiedy poszedł na poszukiwanie Glorii Ramirez.

Kobieta akurat wychodziła z jednego z pokoi i uśmiechnęła się na widok Harry'ego, jednak widząc wyraz jego twarzy natychmiast spoważniała i podeszła do niego zaniepokojona.

\- Panie Styles, stało się coś?

\- Louis rodzi. Siedzi tam i on rodzi i… - odparł spanikowany machając dłońmi, w jego oczach błyszczały łzy. Po prostu się bał, bo to za szybko.

\- Chodźmy.

Gloria chwyciła jego ramię i pozwoliła się prowadzić. Louis siedział już na wózku i był prowadzony przez jedną z pielęgniarek. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona z bólu, ręce ochronnie leżały na jego brzuchu. Harry podszedł do niego i chwycił jego dłoń, by mógł ścisnąć, wiedzieć, że jest tuż obok i go wspiera, że są w tym razem i razem przyjmą na świat ich synka.

\- Na porodówkę, pani doktor - odezwała się pielęgniarka i razem z panią doktor skręciły w prawo.

\- Niech pan zostanie. My zajmiemy się mężem - zapewniła Gloria Harry'ego z lekkim uśmiechem. Harry pokiwał sztywno głową i stanął w miejscu, patrząc, jak Louis został zabierany, ale w dobre ręce. Był tego pewien. Położna Ramirez w swoim życiu zawodowym odebrała już ponad dwadzieścia męskich porodów. Doskonale wiedziała, co robi i Harry mimo wszystko był spokojny. Nie mógł się już doczekać swojego synka. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystko będzie z nim w porządku, że będzie zdrowy.

Usiadł tam, gdzie wcześniej siedział Louis i dopiero po chwili zadzwonił do swojej mamy, a potem do mamy szatyna. Nie chciał w tym wszystkim być sam, no i one też musiały o tym wiedzieć. Jay była okropnie zdenerwowana. Bała się o swoje dziecko i o wnuka, co było zrozumiałe.

Chwilę później Anne tuliła do siebie Harry'ego. Mężczyzna już nie płakał, ale był roztrzęsiony. Brzuch Louisa był właśnie rozcinany, a jego synek wyciągany z jego wnętrza, co było okropną wizją pełną krwi i niebezpiecznej narkozy. Nie był jakoś szczególnie religijny, ale modlił się, by wszystko było w porządku, by nic nie stało się Louisowi i ich dziecku.

\- Zapraszam. - Po długim wyczekiwaniu, z sali porodowej wyszła ta sama pielęgniarka, która wiozła Louisa na wózku. Uśmiechała się miło, co Harry wziął za dobry znak. Wstał i szybko razem z nią wrócił do sali. Trząsł się cały, a jego serce dudniło. Nie wiedział, na co miał się przygotować.

Gdzieś z boku widział kilku lekarzy, ale nagle wszystko przestało być ważne, gdy pielęgniarka przysunęła do niego inkubator, w którym leżał jego synek. Zapłakał w swoją dłoń.

\- Jest taki malutki – chlipnął, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Leżał z główką obróconą do niego, jego oczka była zaciśnięte, rączki uniesione za maciupką główkę. Do jego ciałka przyczepiono mnóstwo jakichś kabli, których znaczenia Harry nie chciał znać. Taki drobniutki, kruchy. Bał się go dotknąć, więc dobrze, że był tak chroniony. Był bezpieczny, a Harry szczęśliwy, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. - Czemu jest taki czerwony? Nie jest mu zimno? Kiedy otworzy oczka? Jak długo tu będzie? - zaczął zadawać pytania, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od malutkiego chłopczyka. Louis dał mu najpiękniejszą istotkę na Ziemi i był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny.

Pielęgniarka zaśmiała się.

\- Myślę, że pobędzie u nas jakiś miesiąc, aż dojdzie do prawidłowej wagi. Ale poza tym, wszystko z nim w porządku. Jest zdrowy i silny. Za to męża wypiszemy za tydzień, tak myślę.

\- Louis - sapnął zwracając uwagę na pielęgniarkę. - Gdzie on jest?

\- Za zasłonką - wskazała za niego.

Harry obrócił się i zobaczył dwójkę lekarzy nagle wychodzących zza zielonego materiału. Rozpoznał doktor Ramirez, która zdjęła lateksowe rękawiczki, po czym odsunęła zasłonę i jego oczom ukazał się Louis na szpitalnym łóżku. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i spał, prawdopodobnie jeszcze po narkozie.

\- Teraz pojedzie do swojej sali, gdzie będzie pan mógł już z nim być. Obudzi się za jakieś pół godziny. Wtedy przyprowadzę synka. Teraz chłopiec musi przejść kilka badań.

Harry kiwnął głową zrozumiale i pożegnał maluszka tęsknym spojrzeniem, gdy wyjechał z sali. Od razu podszedł do łóżka, gdzie leżał Louis. Chwycił jego dłoń, uniósł do ust i ucałował. Doktor Ramirez i ta druga stanęły z przodu i tyłu łóżka, i powoli zaczęły je wyprowadzać. Przez całą drogę do sali poporodowej Harry trzymał dłoń Louisa, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony. Chciał, by mąż wiedział, że jest już przy nim.

Podsunął sobie małe krzesełko do łóżka i po prostu siedział, patrząc na Louisa i czekając, aż się obudzi. Wiedział, że jego mama i Jay siedziały tu niedaleko i także czekały.

Musiał przyznać, że może troszkę czuł się winny wczesnych narodzin syna. Po części mogło to być przez niego, przez emocje jakich przysporzył Louisowi. Ale starał się o tym nie myśleć, szczęśliwy, że dzidziusiowi nic nie jest, że jest zdrowy i silny. Teraz tylko czekał, aż jego mąż się obudzi i będzie już spokojny.

Tak jak mówiła pielęgniarka - obudził się po trzydziestu minutach, no może troszkę później, ale jednak. Jego oczy były podpuchnięte i wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Nie potrafił, nie miał siły nawet unieść dłoni. Gdy tylko uchylił powieki, Harry rzucił się do niego i przytulił mocno. Louisa zabolał lekko brzuch, ale zignorował to. Wiedział, że Harry się martwił i pozwolił mu na to. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, a potem do męża i odwzajemnił długi oraz czuły pocałunek.

\- Chcesz pić? - szepnął Harry, sięgając dłonią do jego jasnych spoconych kosmyków i odsunął je z jego twarzy. Pielęgniarka przyniosła już wcześniej szklankę z wodą i słomkę.

Louis kiwnął głową, krzywiąc się lekko na ból odczuwany prawdopodobnie przez rozcięcie na jego brzuchu. Wiedział, że pozostanie blizna, ale było warto.

Harry przysunął mu wodę i Louis upił kilka łyków. Opadł z powrotem na poduszki i ile tylko sił miał - ścisnął dłoń męża i uśmiechnął się. Niepotrzebne były żadne słowa. Patrzyli na siebie dłuższą chwilę szczęśliwi w swojej obecności.

\- Gdzie moje dziecko? - sapnął nagle Louis, rozglądając się dookoła. Harry pchnął go lekko z powrotem na poduszki.

\- Jest w inkubatorze – odparł, powoli wstając - Ale pójdę po pielęgniarkę, żeby go do nas przyprowadziła, dobrze?

\- Nic mu nie jest? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Louis, czując jak jego oczy wypełniają się łzami. Martwił się okropnie o swojego synka. Urodził się w trzydziestym tygodniu ciąży. Może i nie było tak źle ale wciąż. Był wcześniakiem i potrzebował pomocy w prawidłowym funkcjonowaniu.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Jest zdrowy i silny, musi tylko dojść do swojej wagi - odparł Harry ze łzawym uśmiechem. Louis pokiwał krótką głową. Harry jeszcze ucałował jego czoło i dopiero wyszedł po pielęgniarkę, by po chwili wrócić samemu z inkubatorem przed nim i szerokim uśmiechem. To prawie tak, jakby trzymał synka w ramionach.

Louis pomimo przeszywającego go bólu, usiadł, by móc lepiej zobaczyć swoje dziecko. Nic dziwnego, że się rozpłakał. Pozwolił sobie wsunąć dłoń przez malutki otwór i delikatnie, palcami, przesunął po jego chudziutkiej zaczerwienionej rączce. Chlipnął, czując jak cieplutka i delikatna była jego skóra. Chciał wziąć go w ramiona, ale wiedział, że nie mógł. Musiał zadowolić się patrzeniem.

\- Boże, jest taki malusi. Taki śliczny - zaśmiał się przez łzy. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od śpiącego synka. Najważniejsze, że był zdrowy - Jest podobny do ciebie, wiesz? - spojrzał na męża, jednocześnie sięgając po jego dłoń. Ich palce splotły się razem, a obrączki ślubne zetknęły.

\- Louis - zaśmiał się Harry i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Nie zdążył tego skomentować, bo do pokoju weszła ta sama miła pielęgniarka. Chciała tylko sprawdzić, co u nich słychać, jak czuje się Louis, czy czegoś potrzebuje i czy z chłopczykiem było wszystko w porządku. Rozumiała, że jego rodzice nie mogli się napatrzeć i byli więcej niż szczęśliwi, że jest zdrowy. Louis też powoli zaczynał czuć się coraz lepiej, środki przeciwbólowe działały i nie czuł aż takiego dyskomfortu w okolicy brzucha, kiedy się obudził.

\- Czy rodzice wybrali już imię? - zapytała z uśmiechem. Jej dłoń wsunęła się do małego otworu w inkubatorze i delikatnie dotknęła buzi wciąż śpiącego chłopczyka. Cieszyła się, że był cieplutki.

\- Imię, Louis - sapnął Harry, orientując się, że przecież jeszcze nie wybrali imienia dla ich maluszka. Boże, nie mieli nic dla niego. Nie spodziewali się, że urodzi się tak szybko, więc jedyne, co było gotowe to jego pokoik, szafeczka na ubranka (których jeszcze nie mieli) i przewijak (bez akcesoriów). I nie zdążyli też pomyśleć o imieniu. Wszystko za szybko, zdecydowanie.

Louis pokręcił głową, rozbawiony z powodu Harry'ego i spojrzał na swojego syna. Jedynie chwilę zastanowił się, po czym się odezwał, będąc niezwykle pewnym imienia, które wybrał.

\- Francisco.

\- Nie - żachnął się Harry splatając ramiona na piersi. Louis wydął usta w podkówkę i znów spojrzał na chłopca. To imię mu pasowało, urodził się tu i był piękny, tak jak to miasto. Louis chciał, by tak miał na imię - Nie ma mowy słonko. Skrzywdzisz go tym. Może lepiej Francesco? Ładniej brzmi i nie kojarzy mi się z wielkim czerwonym mostem – wytłumaczył, na co pielęgniarka zaśmiała się, a chłopczyk w inkubatorze obrócił swoją malutką główkę.

\- Chcę - zaczął cicho Louis tym razem po dłuższym zastanowieniu. Jego wzrok spoczął na dziecku i po prostu patrzył, dumny z siebie i z Harry'ego i z ich maluszka, że po prostu byli tu razem, byli rodziną. – Chcę, by miał na imię Freddie.

Harry spojrzał na niego i sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Jego broda zadrżała i był bliski rozpłakania się, więc przysiadł się do Louisa i objął go ramieniem, składając czułego buziaka na jego rumianym policzku. Widział, jak zmęczony był, z pewnością najlepiej położyłby się i zasnął, ale ważniejszy był ich synek, który, niestety, za chwilkę musiał wrócić do swojej sali, gdzie było jeszcze kilka innych wcześniaków.

\- Dobrze - westchnął Harry w skórę Louisa. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i pocałował jego usta uśmiechając się przy tym.

Za oknem było już ciemno, a oni patrzyli dumni na maluszka. San Francisco powoli budziło się do nocnego życia, tak jak ich synek powoli witał świat. Harry był tutaj, wybrał Louisa i ich synka, był tutaj i Freddie, zdrowy i śliczny, a oni byli tu razem.


End file.
